spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of the Spiritpact manga. Plot Synopsis Fortune teller Yang Jinghua is kicked to the ground for insulting a rich business woman's appearance. He continues as the woman's accomplice continues to berate him, and leaves for the day saying he can't understand rich people.Manga page 3 Carrying his belongings, whistling on the way back, a woman he knows come out a bakery to ask about her love life fortune. He reads her palm where he 'foresees' that she will remain single forever and she chides him for this. A blue car pulls up and Duanmi Xi emerges.Manga page 5 The woman is overcome with desire for him and tells Jinghua to hurry and read her palm to see if she has a chance with him, though he replies whether old age has made her crazy, he's not even her type. Janhua returns home where his parents are revealed to have died when he was young and now his family fortunes from the past are almost gone. One of his ancestors was a powerful exorcistManga page 7 but now he may have to consider selling this sign heirloom to pay rent. People note he's back and questions how many demons he caught today, though Jinhua hasn't been in that line business for three years. A customer asks him to fix a tablet she damaged playing video games, but by night he runs out of spare parts and during such times he takes to salvaging parts in the neighbourhood dumping ground.Manga page 9 He notices someone else at this tie and recognises Duanmi from earlier today. He is amazed to see he enveloped by a glowing light blue aura before blasting an ominous menacing force with faces. He is noticed and asks what all that was now, Duanmi observes that Jinhua can see what was present and that he must have some ability. He drags him away and states he is a Yangming master, an exorcist that purifies the world of demons. He places Jinghua down and he asks if that's like a daoist priest, but Duanmi replies if he has nothing else he should hurry up and leave. When Jinghua is told he shouldn't get in the way of his work he raises the middle finger to his back thinking what is he so arrogant about, his ancestors were great exorcists employed by the royal family.Manga page 12 Jinghua walks back thinking how amazing it was, if only his parents hadn't died so young. He observes turning thirty soon and solemnly notes he has no wife, car or no house and wonders what he was doing with his life when he was younger. Trying to succeed in this competitive era, he feels if only he could change his identity he definitely would not be where he is right now. He thinks if he was given a chance to reincarnate and start over he would definitely want to have a different lifestyle, as a truck drives towards him. A shining light appears in the blackness and Jinghua awakens to see his reflection in a mirror, with his smooth skin and young face.Manga page 15 To his shock he finds he really has been reborn, though a nearby Duanmi states he has watched too many dramas. He informs him that he was hit by a truck, is already dead and is a spirit now. Appearances * Yang Jinghua * Business Woman * Business Woman's Accomplice * Duanmu Xi Differences Between the Manga and Anime Notes and Trivia References Navigation Category:Manhua